The Newest Avenger
by kachwi09
Summary: Allison had heard the stories...but never thought they truly existed. This is a story about a young girl whose life is turned upside down when she's kidnapped by The Winter Soldier and finds out the origins of her father Steve Rogers. Summary sucks...please read )
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Scared...confused...weak...these were the feelings I got when I opened my eyes. I didn't know how I got there or why I was there in the first place...but something told me I wasn't getting out without a fight.

Hoping this was just a dream, I looked around the entire room seeing nothing but darkness. Who was behind this I wondered...how long had I been there?

My only source of light was a single bright lamp hanging right over my head, radiating heat on my face. It was so bright I could barely see anything else in the room including the door that confined me there. It was too hot...sweat trickled from my forehead to my neck and finally pooling under my head. I was laying in a hospital like bed with both of my arms restrained to my sides. Was this an asylum? I looked down at my body, expecting to see my pink robe there, but it had been replaced with a dingy hospital gown that looked like something out of American Horror Story. What the hell was happening here?

"Hello?" I called out, but got no answer. I started jerking my arms around trying to pull them free of the restraints. Although it was no use, I kept trying until I heard the sound of a lock clicking from the door. My heart began to race as different thoughts began to pour into my mind. Was I about to be raped? Maybe tortured to death?

The sudden sound of the door flying open pulled me from those thoughts. A ray of light shined on my face as a short man with a bug-like face entered the room. He was wearing a white lab coat and held a brown clipboard tight to his chest. He smirked as he got closer to me, reaching out to touch my cheek. I was going to scream but my mouth had been taped shut.

"Good morning, Miss Rogers...so glad you could join us..." he said.

I wasn't sure why, but I sort of recognized this man's voice. At that time I couldn't remember where I heard it but I knew he wasn't good news...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **The Family**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK " Allie? Aliie honey wake up,"

I groaned and rolled over onto my back hearing my mom pounding on my door.

"Allie?" she said again.

"Mom I hear you..." I whined as I spread my arms and legs out all over my bed. This was a usual routine for me and my mom...she always tried her hardest to wake me up and I didn't put up a fight to get up. I guess that's what she gets for falling in love with my father, Steve. He was just as hard to get up and just as stubborn.

Oh! Forgive me for not introducing myself...I'm Allison Rogers, the daughter of Steve and Sharon Rogers. We lived in a beautiful farmhouse that was located very close to the big cities of New York. It was a quiet stretch of land that was perfect for sky gazing and horseback riding. Those were my favorite activities.

My mom and dad met each other in the army about 3 years before I was thought about. My dad was and still is a charming fellow with a chiseled body and a strong stature. He had pretty blue eyes that always wore a look of determination.

My mom was a slender woman, with brown eyes, shoulder length blonde hair and a very generous amont of curves. She was so beautiful...It was no wonder my dad fell for her so quickly. Out of the two of them I'd like to believe that I had a closer relationship with my mom but she was just as over bearing and over protective as he was.

"My last day of school was yesterday."

She sighed and opened my door, making me groan with disdain. "Allison Lenae Rogers..."

I sighed heavily and sat up, "Why must you do this to me right now?"

"Because you begged your godfather to take you out driving today and yet here you are laying around til 1 in the afternoon." she said as she opened my closet doors and began looking for an outfit for me.

My eyes shot open, "Wait a minute...it's 1 o'clock?! Mom you were supposed to wake me up at 9!"

She shook her head, "I tried Allie...you told me to give you five more minutes and you went back to sleep...like you and your father _always_ do."

"Hey...I heard that," my father said from the hallway.

I laughed, "Good afternoon daddy."

"Hey baby doll," he said as he stepped into the threshold of my doorway.

I gritted my teeth and tossed the covers off of me, "Dad how many times do I have to tell you...it's Allie, not baby doll."

"Honey I'm sorry but as long as you're breathing on this planet you'll always be my baby girl..." he said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Mom!" I said.

She chuckled and pulled out one of my pink halter tops. "Steve your daughter is going to be 16 tomorrow...I think you should try to see her as a young adult now..."

He shook his head, "Oh no no no...she's a baby until she's married..."

My mom and I shook our heads as he headed to his personal gym. He spent so much time in there training and keeping himself in shape. You would think he was a fitness model...

"Give him time honey...you're his only daughter and it's hard for him to see you grow up." she explained as I took a seat in front of my mirror.

"It's hard for you too...I can tell." I said.

She laughed, "No it isn't..."

"Mom...you just picked out an outfit for me and now you're doing my hair as if this is my first day of kindergarten..."

Her laughter stopped briefly, "Ok, you got me there..."

I giggled and let her finish brushing out my long light brown hair. She looked at me in the mirror with a soft smile. "Gosh you look so much like him..."

"No I don't..." I told her with a smile. "I have his hair color and eyes...everything else is you."

"I guess so." She said. "Are you excited to be going out with your godfather today?"

"Of course!" I said with excitement.

My Godfather, Tony Stark, was Manhattan's celebrity and from what I heard, wealthiest man. He owned a company that made weapons of mass destruction. He was always very careful about bringing me to his home since I was in fact a curious young lady, but I respected his privacy. He always visited me at least once a week or so if he wasn't busy, and he was always helpful when it came to my school work.

"Speaking of which, we better hurry, he'll be here any minute and you know how he is about tardiness."

I nodded and let her quickly put my hair into a high pony tail. After she was done, I quickly got dressed in the halter top and a pair of white Capri's. I put on a little black eyeliner and mascara before grabbing my small purse and heading downstairs to wait Tony's arrival.

"Hey kiddo!" Tony said when he pulled up in front of my house.

I smiled, "Hi Tony! See ya mom and dad!"

They waved as I ran to Tony's BMW and reached for the passenger door.

"Hey hey hey, wait a minute," he said as he took off his seat belt, and hopped out of the car. "I told you today was your turn to drive,"

I gasped in excitement. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, as long as you don't drive like your mom we'll be fine." He said as winked at my mom.

"Kiss my ass Tony," she said jokingly. "Just bring my kid home safely."

"Yes ma'am..."

I laughed and gladly took my walk to the driver's side of the car. I had been given lessons by Tony before but not in a car this nice. I got myself adjusted in the seat and fixed my mirrors like a good little student before putting on my seat belt and heading towards the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **A Fight With Dad**

"Oh my gosh! I should totally get this one it's perfect for the party!" I told Tony as we browsed through the teen section of Macy's. We were out shopping for a dress for my 16th birthday party that they were having at his place. I was so excited about it because for once I could be out of my house without my parents worrying about me to death.

"Now you know your father wouldn't approve of that Allie," he said as he examined the hot pink tube dress covered in sequins.

"Yeah but you would right?" I asked.

He cracked a smile, "Oh you know I would...what the hell let's get it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah just make sure it fits...you seem to have grown in certain areas over the last couple years."

"My dad is going to kill you." I told him.

He shrugged, "It wouldn't be the first time he tried...and failed,"

I shook my head and headed off the dressing room. On my way there I began to sense I was being watched. I knew Tony was already keeping an eye on me but there was someone else... I looked around for a moment not really seeing anyone except the employees. With a sigh of relief I headed into the dressing room to try on the dress. To my delight it fit me like a glove and to my father's dismay it hugged all over my curves and pushed up my breasts. Yeah he was going to hate this dress but I was turning 16...

"He'll get over it..." I said before taking the dress off and heading back out into the store area.

After buying the dress, my godfather escorted me to our favorite restaurant, Bing Bing's Cafe. It was a nice little joint that served authentic Chinese cuisine.

"So how have you been really? I know I haven't seen you in a month since you had all those final exams to take." he asked.

I sighed, "Well I passed them all but I wish I would of did better on my Biology exam."

"What did you get?"

"A "B"...can you believe that.."

He laughed, "Well a B isn't that bad Allie...all that matters is that you passed and you can now go onto your junior year." He said. "Speaking of which did you talk to your dad about what you want to do?"

I sighed knowing this subject was coming up. A few months back I told Tony I was interested in being a nuclear astrophysicist. I had always loved helping Tony out with his latest projects and studying the ways of space and time. I had already taken the basic classes for it during my freshman and sophomore year of high school and now I was about to take some pretty tough classes for it in my junior year.

"No I haven't talked to him...he's expecting me to go to military school..." I said.

Tony shook his head, "He'll have to wake up one day and realize that you're not him."

I chuckled, "Good luck with that...mom has a hard time getting him to see me as a teenager half of the time."

He laughed as the waiter brought us our dishes, "How is she? Your mom..."

"She's good, her and dad have been fighting about having another baby lately though." I said as I mixed my shrimp and lo mien noodles.

"Why do they need another baby when they have such a wonderful daughter already?" he asked. "I think you're the perfect kid. You're smart, funny, beautiful...what more could they want?"

I giggled, "Well with my mom...she knows the time is coming for me to grow up and leave the house. I think she just wants something else to love once I'm gone."

He stared at me for a moment almost as if he was in a trance, "Hm, well if you tell them what it is you want to do, you won't have to go far."

"What do you mean?" I asked before taking a bite of my food.

"I mean...I do have a college in my building... after graduation you could always come live with me and go to school there so they can visit as much as they need to."

"For real?" I asked in excitement.

"Of course...I mean who better to learn this stuff from than Bruce Banner and myself?" he said.

"Tony that would be awesome...I just hope telling my dad won't be a problem." I said.

He smiled, "You can do it...I know you can."

I smiled back and we started eating our food. When we were done he let me drive myself back home where my father was working in the yard.

"I'll talk to him tonight..." I said. "No use in waiting forever right?"

He glanced at me, "Yeah you're right...I should probably learn to take your advice."

I giggled, "Why? You got something to tell someone?"

With a soft smirk he looked over at my father and then back at me, "I do...but telling this person what I need to will only cause problems. So it's better to live with what I already have."

I nodded and took my seat belt off, "Well I'm sure one day you'll be able to tell that person the truth...you're a strong guy and a smart one too."

"I'm glad you think so." he said. "Now go on and get in the house, you've got a lot to talk to your dad about."

I smiled and got out of the car, making sure to grab my dress from the backseat. I gave Tony and hug and kissed his cheek as I always did and then headed towards my house.

"Hey Allie," my dad said as he turned off the lawn mower, "How was your day out with Bill-Nye the science guy?"

I laughed, "Dad!"

"What?" he asked.

"Bite me Steve!" Tony yelled from the car before pulling off.

We shared a laughed and then headed in the house, "It was a good day, I think I'll be ready to take my test in no time at all."

"Good." he said as we headed up the steps.

"Dad...I need to talk to you about something but you've got to promise to hear me out."

He sighed, "Oh boy...what has Tony filled your head with this time?"

I waited until I was in my room and sat on my bed to tell him everything that was on my mind. He was silent at first and then visibly angry as always.

"Allie...that line of work is extremely dangerous to be in...I refuse to let my daughter become the next Bruce Banner or Jane Foster..." he snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Those people you mentioned are very smart and successful people!"

He sighed heavily, "Yeah but there's a lot about their lives you don't know or understand Allison...I will not allow it."

"Well it doesn't matter what _you_ want! I'm the one who has to live this life not you!" I screamed.

"Yeah well I'm the one who has to pay for school right? So how are you going to get the money if I don't pay?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm sure my Godfather won't mind helping me out seeing as how he's basically helped me through school already! That more than I can say about you!"

Just when my mom was about to walk in, my father did something to me that he's never done before...like lightening, he backhanded me across my face knocking me straight onto the floor. I held my face in shock as tears filled my eyes and my heart began to pound.

"Steve Stop!" my mom screamed, "Have you lost your damn mind!"

Before he could say anything I grabbed my dress from the bed, my purse, and ran out of the house. I quickly called Tony and had him come pick me up...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **The Kidnapping**

"Here, let me see your face," Tony said once we pulled into the garage of the Stark Tower.

I sniffled as a tear fell from my eye, and moved my hair from my face.

"Jesus Allie..." he said as he gently touched the bruise on my face. "What exactly did you say to him?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes with a sigh, "Does it matter? He's not going for it at all so...I guess military school is where I'm headed."

He frowned and then turned off the car., "Allison, I'm so sorry I made you do that alone...I knew your father had a temper...I just didn't know he'd go that far with you."

I looked at him, "Yeah? I didn't either...he's never hit me before."

He touched my shoulder, "I'll talk to him tonight...for now let's get you inside ok?"

I nodded and got out of the car with him. We got into an elevator just a few feet away and headed up to the medical section of the building. He had one of the nurses check out my bruise and then walked me to a guestroom. I smiled when I saw how pretty the room was. The walls were pale yellow, the carpet was white and fluffy like a feather, and the bed was perfect enough for a queen. There was even a huge ceiling to floor window that stretched the length of the room and showed off the beautiful city of Manhattan.

"Is this ok?" he asked as he hung up my dress in the closet. "I can get you a different room if you want."

I shook my head and smiled at him, "No this is fine...you know I love yellow."

He smiled, "Yeah that's why I picked it."

I took a seat on the bed, "I didn't bring anything to sleep in...I kind of rushed out of the house."

"No worries...I always keep extra clothes in the closet." he said. "You gonna be ok?"

I nodded, "I think so...I just need sometime alone."

"You got it," he said. "Just shoot me a text if you need anything. I'll be in the lab on the 10th floor."

"Ok...and Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming back to get me...and thanks for giving me the courage to talk to him." I said.

He nodded with a smile and then left me in peace. I laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I was unable to contain the pain I was feeling. I loved my father more than anything but I just couldn't allow him to control my life this way. Tears streamed from my face most of that night and well into the morning. I barely slept thanks to my eyes swelling up...Oh boy was I going to be a sight at the party.

I stayed in that room most of that day, only coming out when it was time to get ready for the party. Tony had some of the best hair dressers and make-up artists get me all dolled up and ready to go. I felt like a movie star on the outside but my heart was still very broken. Before it was time for me to head down to the party room, I sat on my bed and prayed for nothing but a good night. I knew my parents were coming to the party and I didn't want there to be any drama. My prayers were answered only a moment later when a knock sounded at my door.

"Come in," I said as I got up and walked toward the huge window.

I listened as the door opened slowly but the voice I heard wasn't who I was expecting.

"Allie?"

I looked over my shoulder and locked eyes with my father. He looked good in his white button down shirt and black dress pants. His hair was combed neatly and a strong scent of cologne radiated from his body.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

I thought about it only for a second before nodding my head. He stepped in, revealing a bouquet of yellow roses in his other hand. I gasped and covered my mouth in shock.

"Dad how did you find these?"

He smiled, "Your mom grew them for you...Happy Birthday Allie."

I smiled as he handed me the flowers, "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome...listen...I'm so sorry for hitting you like that yesterday. I'm not sure what came over me."

I dropped my gaze from his, "I don't know either...dad I know you're just trying to protect me, but you've got to let me be my own person. Wouldn't you rather me be happy and doing what I love while having the life I always dreamed of? I don't want to be miserable..."

"Of course not...and that's why I'm giving you my permission to pursue your dreams."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded before I sat the flowers down on the bed and then hugged him tightly. "Consider it a birthday gift."

I giggled, "Speaking of birthday...we should probably get down to the party."

"Yes ma'am," he said as I hooked my arm with his and headed downstairs. "By the way...who in the hell said this dress was appropriate?"

"Don't start dad..."

The party was a huge success with almost all of my classmates showing up and nothing but laughter and fun. We partied for what seemed like an entire night before calling it quits. My mother and I helped my godfather clean the place up while my dad placed all of my gifts in the trunk of the car.

"Thank you so much for doing this for her...she really appropriates it." my mom told Tony.

He shrugged, "It's not big deal, she's my godchild after all...gotta make life fun for her."

I smiled and listened closely as those two shared a lovely conversation.

"Is it just for her...or is there something else going on?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Well we both know I'm still butt hurt over...well...you know..."

My mom sighed, "It's been 16 years Tony...why haven't you moved on from it?"

"Oh I have it's just still hard to see you know? Now that you mention it actually, there's someone I'm interested in at the moment but that's no concern to you now is it?"

"Of course not...I just hope it's not me anymore."

Without another word my mom carried some garbage to the trash and then signaled for me to follow her. I glanced back at my godfather for a moment and then followed her to the car. I stayed quiet in the backseat, trying real hard to forget what I had just heard. My godfather was in love with my mom at one point? What happened to make her go with my dad?

When we got home, I headed up to my room and started getting ready for bed. I kicked off my heels, slid out of my dress, strapless bra, and white thong, and then dug through my dresser for a night gown. After sitting it on my bed, I grabbed my pink robe from the back of my door and put it on. I yawned and stretched out my arms, before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. I was in there maybe twenty minutes before heading back to my room. The moment I walked in I noticed something was off...My window that was closed before I left was now open. I backed out of the room and yelled, "Mom?"

"Yes dear?" she said from downstairs

"Did you or dad open my window?" I asked.

"Mmm no dear...neither one of us have been in your room since you left yesterday," she said.

I glanced at the window, "Oh ok."

I went into my room, shut the door and looked around for a moment. Slowly I walked across the room, pulling the curtains open to make sure no one was on the roof. I even looked out into the grassy field but saw no one around. I shut the window and was about to turn around before someone grabbed me from behind. They covered my mouth with their right hand and wrapped their other arm around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides. I tried struggling against them but I quickly discovered that his gloved hand was covered in chloroform. It took only a few minutes before I was out like a light and woke up in that dark cold room...


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Changed**

"I know you're frightened Miss Rogers and you very well should be." The doctor said. "I have brought you here for a very special experiment that only a woman with your blood can handle..."

I watched in horror as he walked out of sight for a moment and then returned with a huge syringe filled with green liquid. I began jerking my arms around again making him laugh hysterically. Tears were filling my eyes as I deeply wished for this to be a dream. I tried screaming behind the tape but my voice only carried so far.

"Now now now settle down my pet...this will only hurt for a moment."

I closed my eyes and squealed as he grabbed my arm and stuck the needle under my skin. The liquid burned terribly, it felt like little knives were slicing every vein in my body. I wasn't sure what he was trying to do to me...but this crap was for the birds. After fully shooting me up with the green stuff, he left the room, locking me in once more all alone. My body began to have a violent reaction to the drug. I was tossing and turning, sweating, and clawing at my bed as it made it's way through my body. I thought I was going to die...maybe even turn into a monster...but instead I just passed out.

When I woke up, there was an IV attached to my right arm with a red liquid going inside of me. I was also in a different room that reminded me of an old military hospital. There was a breathing tube on my nose and a heart monitor beeping to my left. My body felt like it was on fire...I sat up and looked around seeing no windows leading to the outside world, but a two way mirror leading to God knows what. I moved the blankets off of me and gently pulled the heart monitor off of me. I grabbed a hold of the IV pole and slowly slid off of the bed. The ground was ice cold, but it helped the burning temperature I had. I slowly inched my way towards the door that was next to the two way mirror. Before I got too far from the bed, a dizzy spell hit me and I collapsed to the ground, pulling the IV pole with me.

The door opened shortly after that and I heard that same doctor's voice, followed by more footsteps from others.

"Now now Miss Rogers...we can't have you sleeping on the floor...get her in bed." the Doctor said.

"N-No...P-P-please take me h-h-ome." I said.

He laughed as the other doctors helped me into bed. "I'm sorry sweetness, but you can't go home...not yet anyways." he said as he touched my forehead with the back of his hand. "She still running a fever, gonna need some fluids."

I watched as he left the room with the others, only to return a moment later with a bag of clear liquid. He set up another IV pole and connected it to my other arm. He then had the others restrain me while he got another syringe this time full of blue liquid ready to go. I was too weak to fight back so I just laid there as he injected me with the surprisingly cold liquid.

"Don't worry little one, soon you will be one of the newest faces of Hydra..." he said.

"W-what's hydra?" I asked weakly.

He looked at me, a little baffled by my question. "My dear...you of all people should know what Hydra is, after all your father spent 50+ years trying to shut it down."

I shook my head, "N-No...t-that's impossible...my f-f-father is only 37..." I said.

He sighed, "Just as I thought...your father has spent a great deal of time lying to you all these years. But don't worry...after I'm done with you there will be no reason for him to lie anymore..."

Suddenly a jolt of electricity filled my body making go into a seizure, I started screaming and kicking as they held me down in place.

"Keep her steady...the process is almost complete."

My body went crazy for what felt like an hour before I finally settled down. My temperature dropped dramatically and for a moment I felt like I was an icicle.

"Perfect...take her to the cyro room...we'll need to put her on ice for awhile to make sure the solution stays inside of her."

"Yes sir." the tallest doctor said before they strapped my arms down and then took out my IV's. I laid there as they moved my bed out of the room and down a narrow corridor. They put me in an elevator which took us down to the basement level of the building. I wasn't sure what they did to me, but I was scared to find out...

When the doors opened, we were in this strange chamber that had five other cryo units in them. I only recognized them because my godfather had one of his own in his building. They were all empty except one...I couldn't really see the person inside but I could tell by his size that it was a man. They took me to the unit next to his and unstrapped me. I began to struggle against them as they lifted me up from the bed and walked me to the unit.

"Calm down Miss Rogers...you'll only be there for a day or two." the doctor said as they strapped me inside and then lowered the door. Once I was inside a white fog filled the chamber, freezing my body from head to toe. I closed my eyes and hoped that this wouldn't kill me...or anyone else for that matter.

The sudden feeling of heat woke me from my slumber...I opened my eyes and found myself in a different room than where I fell asleep in. My hair was damp and cold but my body was warm to the touch. I sat up and looked around, surprised to find my body dressed in a form fitting black t-shirt and a pair of white pants. I was still barefoot and still confused...

I got off the table I was laying on and walked around the room. I suddenly began to hear voices...from every direction. I covered my ears and dropped to my knees wanting the voices to stop, but they just continued. I felt myself getting angry so I grabbed the table and tossed it at the two-way mirror that was beside the door. To my shock the table felt extremely light to me, but it was strong enough to break the glass. I gasped as the voices suddenly stopped and several doctors looked at me from the other side of the glass.

" _Incredible...she's stronger than we ever imagined..."_

I looked at them in confusion. I heard a voice but none of their mouths were moving.

" _Is she going to kill us?"_

" _I wonder what other capabilities she has?"_

I grabbed my head and screamed, "Stop talking!"

It was silent for a moment as they shared glances. "Wait...she can read out minds...that's...that's..."

"-Spectacular." said the main doctor. "Just as I suspected...her blood allows her to carry one special gift from each of the Avengers."

"The Avengers?" I asked. "They aren't real though...just comic book characters."

"Ah, but if they aren't real how do you explain your new powers hm?" he asked as he walked in through the door. "Most importantly, how do you explain this..."

He handed me an old newspaper that was dated back in 1945. I was in shock to see my father dressed in a Captain America uniform standing next to a man named James Buchanan Barnes. They were being congratulated on their success in World War 2.

"This doesn't make any sense..." I said before he handed me another newspaper about my father being found in the ice...20 years ago...just 4 years before I was born.

"Now do you see...your father was and still is to this day, Captain America." he said. "Everyone in your life has hid this from you including your Godfather Tony Stark...he himself is Iron Man."

I dropped the newspapers and backed away from him. "You lie!"

"Oh my godness...her hair is turning red..." one of the doctors said.

"That's because she's angry...but it isn't me you should be angry with my dear...it's that father of yours. Why else wouldn't he want you to pursue the things you wanted to pursue?" he asked.

I dropped my gaze as more anger filled my heart. "Stop...I get it...now let me go..."

"I can't do that dear. You're much too unstable to just be released, I must be sure you're 100% ready to face The Avengers."

I shook my head, "But I don't want to face them I just want to go home!"

"And that's why I can't release you...I must have full control over your mind...and I shall have it."

I backed away from him until I was against the wall. He smiled and then began saying something in Russian...I think...whatever it was, it was beginning to mess with my head. I felt my mind re configuring itself before I completely passed out. I wasn't sure what this nutcase was going to do to me but...I knew I wasn't going to like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHATPER FIVE**

 **The Winter Soldier**

I was in and out of it as they drug me back down to that familiar chamber again. This time they took me to a mechanism that was in the middle of the room. They strapped me in and then the bug face doctor went to nearby computer and began typing in some stuff.

"What the hell is this!" I screamed.

"As I said before, I need complete control of your mind for this to work. Just relax my dear."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist, trying my hardest to get out of the restraints. I was able to get one arm out but the other doctors were on me like lightening.

"No! You guys need to get out of there!" the doctor screamed.

I kicked one of them so hard he went flying backwards, while the others were distracted by this, I was able to get the other arm free and began swinging crazily. Soon they were all scattered around the room, bringing amusement to the doctor's face.

"You're stronger than I ever imagined...oh no..."

"What?" I asked.

The doctor's face went pale as he looked in my direction. He then looked around at the other doctors and shouted, "Where is Sergeant Barnes?"

The other doctors looked around in horror as did I. It was then that I saw that the last cyro unit was open and the man inside was missing. Before I could react, I heard one gunshot from behind the mad doctor. The bullet traveled around the room, hitting everyone except me and the doctor. I sensed him...but I didn't see him.

"Damn! Let's go Miss Rogers...we need to get out of-"

Before he could finish his sentence a metal hand shot through his chest sending blood all over my face chest and legs. He dropped to his knees after the hand was pulled back and held his chest where the hole was. My eyes didn't stay on him long before traveling up to see a familiar face. His blue eyes and baby face were unmistakable...just like in the newspaper.

"James Buchanan Barnes..." I whispered.

He glared at me for a moment before the sound of guards banging on the door. I was too busy looking at the door to realize he was about to do something to me. He walked up to me and swiftly picked me up and placed me over his shoulder.

"Hang on." he said before pulling a gun out of his back pocket and walking towards the back of the room. I felt him kick open another door and we were met with a blast of icy cold air. He carried me all the way to an airstrip as an alarm sounded in the area.

"Sergeant Barnes! Drop the girl now!" said some guards who were chasing us.

He turned around and glanced at the men, shooting them all just once. I kept my ears covered as the gunshots rang out. Once he stopped them, he took me to a nearby helicopter and placed me inside.

"Get buckled up," he said as he shut the door and got in the pilot seat. In a matter of seconds we were in the air and away from that dreaded place. I sat behind him quietly for about 10 minutes before he put the copter in auto pilot and then walked back to me. He pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and studied my face for a moment.

"Hey! Your hands are freezing you know!" I said as he grabbed my chin tiled my head back.

He released me and cursed under his breath. "I know you...but I don't know how...what's your name?"

I rubbed the spot where his fingers once were, "It's Allison...Allison Rogers,"

He looked at me puzzled, "The last name is familiar but not your first name...how did you get in that building?"

"Someone snatched me from my bedroom...although it was definitely summer time when that happened." I said as I observed the snowstorm.

"Oh no...I'm the one who brought you here..." he said as he rubbed his head. "Damn it! He told me I wouldn't have to hurt a child..."

I looked at him quietly and then remembered the newspaper I saw, "Wait...you know my father..."

"I do?" he said.

I nodded, "Yeah...that doctor showed me a picture of you two together in World War 2. His name is Steve Rogers."

He looked away for a moment, "It kind of sounds familiar but...I don't remember."

"Well why don't we go to my place...you know where you kidnapped me?" I asked.

He glanced at me, "Do you think that's a good idea? I mean I know I killed the doctor so no one else should be after us right?"

"I guess not...take me there...I'm sure my father will remember you since he failed to mention he was Captain America..." I said.

That name seemed to turn on a light bulb for him. "Wait...did you say your father is Captain America?"

"Yeah why?"

"He was supposed to be my next mission...but I couldn't do it...I don't know why but I feel as though he and I were really close at one point."

I nodded with a soft smile, "Well we'll go to him and see Ok?"

He nodded and went back up to pilot the helicopter. I hoped deep down that him seeing my father would not only raise questions for me...but for him as well.

We flew for about an hour before I saw the Island of Manhattan. I smiled at the sight of the Stark Tower knowing my house was only a few minutes away.

"Hey...your hair is changing colors..." he said. "What did they do to you?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure...all I know is that I was injected with something and now all of my senses have been dialed to like 50..."

He looked at me blankly for a moment and then sighed heavily, "I don't think going to your house is smart..." he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because if he did to you what he did to me...your powers could be limitless and that makes you very dangerous."

I chuckled, "I'm sure my father can handle me being a little dangerous..."

"No Allison...I mean the smallest bit of anger can set you off. He didn't get a chance to gain full control over you but your power alone could really cause some issues."

I sighed as we came closer to my house, "So what should I do? I can't live with the fact that I haven't seen my family in two days."

"It's been 6 months..." he said.

I gasped in shock, "What!"

"When they sent me out to get you it was June...it's December now.'' he said.

"Oh my God..." I said before glancing down at my house we were now passing.

"I can't let you go down there Allison...if your father finds out Hydra has turned you into their personal weapon there's a chance he may try to kill you." he said.

I nodded, "Ok...so what's plan B?"

He turned the helicopter around and took us to the other side of the city, "We'll hide out for now until I can figure things out...hopefully I can help you figure out what they've done to you and me."

"ok." I said softly as my hair turned a dark shade of blue.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **The Hideout**

"Alright, you stay here..." James told me once we landed on the outside of the city.

"Where are you going?" I asked feeling a little scared to be alone.

He looked at me as he turned off the helicopter, "I'm going to find us somewhere to hide out for awhile."

I folded my arms and looked around catching his attention really fast.

"Don't tell me you're scared." he asked.

"Well of course I'm scared...I'm a 16 year old girl you know," I told him.

He sighed, "You're a 16 year old girl who is infused with serious powers Allison. No one will harm you."

"James...I don't know how to use my powers...at least not fully..." I said.

With a heavy sigh he took off his seat belt and then checked to see if his gun was loaded, "Fine...I'll take you with me but you've got to promise not to run away or to get in my way..."

I nodded and then proceeded to follow him out of the helicopter. We walked across the huge field of grass for what seemed like forever before reaching the edge of the city. A bridge was the only way to reach the city since it was surrounded by water on our side. I knew we couldn't be spotted by anyone so I sighed in defeat...that is until James glanced at me and began speaking in his mind.

" _Damn it...I'll have to carry her on my back in order to do this...I wish she knew how to use those damn powers!"_

I covered my ears because his voice was so loud. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything..." he said.

"Not out loud...you think way too loudly!" I said.

He looked at me in shock. "You can read my mind..."

"Yeah that's one thing I know how to do I guess." I said.

"I can do that too..." he said. "...that might be of use to us later on."

I nodded and then followed him to the bridge. We headed underneath it and climbed up to the metal framing under the road.

"Hang on tight ok?" he said as he swiftly helped me onto his back. I was so surprised by his strength. He was able to basically monkey bar his way all the way across with me on his back. I guess that was the benefit of having a metal arm...

When we made it across we headed into the city making sure to only use alley ways and sometimes the sewage line...Soon we made it to the section of the city where a lot of different apartment buildings were located. James led me to a run down one, that literally had one tenant in it...the owner. James was able to sneak us into an apartment that was on the fourth floor. It was a one bedroom, with a small kitchen right next to the living area. A small bar area separated the kitchen from the small living room and a bathroom was to the right of the front door. The bedroom was to the right of the door. It was small like the rest of the place, with a small closet and one window. I went inside and sat down on the bed, looking around at it while picturing my old bedroom.

"Alright...let's see if there's any old clothes in here." he said as he opened the closet doors and began searching. He ended up finding a long sleeved red shirt for himself and a pair of jeans.

"Doesn't look like there's any women's clothes here so I'll got get some for you." he told me before heading towards the bedroom door. He turned and looked at me before leaving and said, "Hey Allison...I'm really sorry you were pulled into this. If I would of snapped out of it sooner-"

"-no...don't apologize." I said. "You're helping me now that's all that matters. Besides you didn't know what you were doing..."

He nodded, "Yeah...but I still did it...and it wasn't fair to you."

I gave him a slight nod before he headed to the bathroom to change. Once he was gone I laid back on the bed and busted into tears. All I wanted was to go home...to be in the arms of my father and mother again. I even missed my Godfather...I rolled onto my side and thought about him long and hard before suddenly seeing a vision of him wandering around the lab at his place. Bruce Banner was in the room as well, talking to him about me...

"I can't believe this happened to her." Tony said. "I bet that crazy father of hers is behind it."

"Oh come on Tony you don't actually think Steve would have his only daughter kidnapped like that?"

"Yes I do..." Tony said. "He was jealous about the relationship I have with her and he could see that she was slowly pulling away from him."

"Tony listen to yourself...you're talking about this as if he knows your true feelings towards Allie, I'm the only one you told." Bruce said reassuringly.

My godfather sighed, "Are we sure about that? Steve isn't easy to fool."

"You treat her like a princess, and that's more than what he's done for her...her own mother knows it."

Tony began pacing around the room slowly, "I should of told her...I should of told her the truth when I had the chance."

"You'll get that chance don't worry...I have a feeling Allie will find her way home."

I was pulled from that vision by James shaking me awake. I sat up and looked around, finding myself back in that apartment.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked. "You looked like you were having a bad dream."

"Uh...I was...I think...I saw a vision of my Godfather..." I told him.

He took a seat on the bed, "You wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head, "No...I just want a bath honestly."

He nodded, "Ok...you do that, I'll be right back ok? Keep the door locked and don't make too much noise. If the owner finds out we're here he or she will kick us to the curb."

"No problem." I said.

He touched my shoulder, "Hey, it's going to be alright."

I wanted to believe him but so much had happened to me in a matter of months that it was hard to believe anything would get better.

 **5 Hours Later**

I sat in the tub for nearly an hour before getting out. I found a black robe in the closet and put it on before heading back out into the living area. I sat on the couch and carefully studied my surroundings. As I was doing this I found myself hearing voices from the surrounding neighborhood. There weren't many of them, but they all sounded like struggling families. My heart ached for them...which made my hair turn a light shade of blue. I then thought of my mother and father which turned my hair back to normal. When I thought of the vision I had, my hair turned pink and my cheeks burned...I wasn't too certain but...there was a part of me that always wondered if he was so nice to me for more personal reasons. However, that didn't bother me...what bothered me...was my reaction to it...

James finally returned with groceries and clothes for both of us.

"How did you get all of this?" I asked.

He placed the bag of groceries on the bar and then replied, "Well...I have a skill set that allows me to break into things like Banks...I got some money from there and...well..."

I gasped, "Oh my Gosh, you stole from a bank!"

"I had to get us this place for at least a year right?" he asked. "Besides no one will even know I was there...I'm very good at what I do."

"Oh my gosh this is bad..."

"Calm down." he said. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Allison, but if you start to piss me off I might have to forget my manners."

I folded my arms, "Excuse me if I think you robbing a bank isn't exactly the greatest idea...we're basically criminals now."

"Allison I was already a criminal before that...haven't you ever heard the stories?" he asked as he took out some clothes for me.

I glared at him before taking the clothes and heading into the room. I didn't know who in the hell he thought he was but I wasn't about to be on the run with a common criminal. I needed to get away from him and fasr...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **Shared Powers**

I went back into the bedroom and shut the door. I wasn't sure who this guy thought he was but he had another thing coming if he thought he was going to involve me in his criminal ways. I sat on the bed and raked my hand through my now auburn hair. With a sigh I laid back and started to wonder how I ended up in this situation to begin with. The doctor's voice played over and over in my mind...

" _I have brought you here for a special experiment only a woman with your blood can handle..."_

" _Your father was and still is to this day...Captain America."_

I closed my eyes and thought of my father. If he really was Captain America...why was I only finding out about it now? What did he have to hide? I had heard of Captain America only in my comic books that I had hidden in my bedroom. My father had always forbid me to read them due to the fact that I was a girl and in his opinion girls didn't read comics...too bad I now knew the truth...if it was the truth.

As I laid there thinking about him, I slipped into another vision only this time it was of him and my mom. He was standing outside on our porch looking up at the stars with a blank stare on his face. His hands were tucked in his pockets as the breeze swept over his face. He was like a statue...so immovable...so...entranced.

"Steve?" my mom called from the door. "What are you doing out here?"

He sighed, "What else besides wondering who did this to our little girl...I apologized to her after our fight so...why would she take off like this?"

My mom sighed and came out onto the porch with him. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, turning him towards her, "Allie didn't run away...she was taken..."

He bit his bottom lip and took a deep breath, "How do you know?"

"Because...I know my daughter. She only runs away to her Godfather's house...she knows nothing about the world we live in therefore she'd be too scared to run anywhere else."

"Yes but who could have broken into our home undetected like this?" he asked.

She was about to answer when a black car pulled up in front of the porch. I recognized it immediately to be my mom's best friend, Natasha. She parked the car swiftly and then got out, never moving away from the driver's side.

"Natasha...what are you-"

"-No time," she said. "Tony thinks he's knows where Allie is."

My mom smiled in relief before heading into the house to grab the house keys. As soon as she closed the door, they got in the car and headed off towards my Godfather's Tower. I was pulled from the vision by the presence of James. He was standing right in front of me looking at me as if I had hidden something from him.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

He sighed, "I saw your vision...how did you do that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess concentrating on a person connects me to them and I see what they're up to..."

He nodded. "Good to know...listen Allie...I'm sorry if I scared you by stealing money from a bank...the money I took was actually my own but I have no memory of my account information so-"

"-It's ok..." I cut him off, "I was being ridiculous..."

He nodded, "Ok...I'll leave you alone now."

"No it's ok...we should talk about what I saw...well...what _we_ saw."

"Alright," he said as he took a seat on the bed, "Let's talk...for starters we don't know how far back these visions are taking place."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well if you were paying attention, you would of saw that it still looked like summer time and it's definitely winter right now."

I sighed in disappointment, "Figures...so maybe that happened the day after they discovered me missing?"

"I'd say a few days after...based off of how down he sounded I'd say he spent those last several days trying to find you and got nothing."

I wasn't sure what it was but listening to James speak was somewhat calming me down. I was upset knowing my father was hurting inside looking for me, but his voice seemed to make that all better. It was deep but smooth at the same time. I could listen to it all day...

"Did he look familiar to you at all?" I asked.

He closed his eyes and gave it some thought. "No not really,"

I frowned, "There's got to be a way to jog your...hey!"

He stood up and pulled a gun from his back. I watched in confusion as he pointed it around the room.

"James? What are you doing?" I asked.

He glanced at me, "You shouted so...I thought...nevermind."

I giggled as he put the gun away, "Paranoid much?"

"A little..." he said.

I shook my head, "Anyways, I just remembered there's a museum in downtown Manhattan that my father never let me go to. I'm willing to bet there's some history there that he was trying to hide...maybe we can learn something about you as well?"

"That sounds like a great idea actually...just don't get any funny ideas..." he said.

I laughed, "James just like you I'm stuck trying to get a hold on these powers...there's no reason not to trust me,"

He stood up and walked towards the bedroom door, "That's just it...your powers alone give me a reason not to trust you."

I dropped my gaze from his before he stepped out into the hallway, "Get some sleep...you're going to need it to keep up with me tomorrow."

I looked around for a moment, "But where are you sleeping?"

"I'll be fine out here on the couch...don't worry...I'm not going anywhere." he told me as he headed for the living room.

I sighed a little wondering how I could get this man to trust me. Truth be told...I didn't really trust myself either. Sleep wasn't really trying to be my friend that night...I ended up tossing and turning and even waking up screaming after having horrible nightmares of killing people. James ran in a few times to check on me but eventually stopped when he realized I was only having nightmares. At one point I could actually hear his thoughts as I laid there crying...

" _Poor girl...she was living so normally before all this...if only I had snapped out of it sooner...she'd be normal right now...she shouldn't have to go through this..."_

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the pillow saying to myself, "Thank you for going through it with me..."

 **readers:** Thank you so much for those of you who are reviewing this story. One of you wasn't so kind in your review and that's ok...but for the rest of you who were nice and are enjoying the story thank you so much for reading! If you're reading this now and haven't reviewed it yet please feel free to share your thoughts =) I love fan theories a lot!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **FIGHT OR FLIGHT**

"Ok how about this?" James asked me the next day. It was about noon and we were getting ready to head to the museum. Getting dressed to go somewhere had never been an issue for me, but poor James was having a ton of issues getting himself together. Clothes had changed drastically since the 1940s and he just couldn't get with the program.

I shook my head when he came out in an old navy suit with black dress pants. "no no no...here lets see what you brought back here."

I walked into the living room where there were several bags of clothes in front of the couch. I dug through them slowly, finally finding a white sweater and a pair of blue jeans. There was also a pair of Timberland's in another bag.

"Here try these," I told him. "They should fit you perfectly."

He took the clothes and went into the bedroom saying to himself, "This time period is ridiculous...women order men around here? Bizarre..."

I giggled hearing his thoughts but chose to ignore them. I knew he was really struggling with the new world and would need my help to get use to it. I walked into the bathroom and concentrated on my hair, making it turn jet black. As I did that, my eyes turned icy blue, catching me off guard. I looked like a completely different person...

James came out of the room a moment later, stopping in his tracks when he saw my new appearance. I too looked at his new appearance. The sweater fit his body like a sleeve, covering up that metal arm and accenting every muscle. It really helped bring out the blue in his eyes...The jeans were also form fitting, flowing down to the nice boots he was sporting.

"That's scary..." he said. "You can change your eyes too?"

I nodded, "Yep..."

"So as of right now, you're telepathic...your hair changes color with your mood or at will..."

"I'm super strong too..." I told him.

He raised his eyebrows at me, "How do you know that?"

I shrugged, "I threw a table through a window back in that place we were in..."

He shook his head, "And you're telling me that now..."

"What? You never asked." I said before heading to the front door.

He shook his head and followed me, ready to make this long journey downtown.

The museum was about 2 or 3 blocks from where we were. There were so many people walking downtown that it was almost natural for us to blend in. James was a fast walker but I kept up perfectly fine much to his surprise.

"How much further is this place?" He asked.

I pointed ahead to the large building just ahead of us. "Right there."

He nodded and took my hand, causing me to blush. It was a good thing that my hood was up so that no one saw the black turn pink...

When we made it to the museum we walked up to the help desk to ask the director some information.

" _Let me do the talking..."_ I told him telepathically.

He nodded and stayed behind while I put on my prettiest grin.

"Hi I was wondering if you guys had a Captain America exhibit?" I asked.

The woman sniffled with an attitude as she looked up from her magazine, "Well duh...everyone knows we have one..."

I gritted my teeth, "Well I didn't...could you tell me what floor it's on?"

She glared at me, "The basement level...have a nice day..."

I rolled my eyes at the woman before turning around to face James. He smirked at me as my hair turned green and my blood boiled with rage.

" _Calm down kitten..."_ he told me.

"I will if she does..." I said before he took my hand again. I was almost instantly calmed down by his touch. It was the strangest thing...

He walked me to the elevator and pressed the button for the basement level. I had to admit I was very nervous to find out if the mad doctor's words were true, but I knew we both needed these answers. We were silent inside of the elevator, only looking at each other briefly every now and then. It felt like forever before those doors finally opened.

"Oh wow..." I whispered as we stepped into a star-spangled room that stretched about the length of a football field. I walked straight for the back where my father's picture, was. A voice from the intercom was telling the story of how he started as a small average Joe who was picked for a special experiment that made him into the Captain America we know today. As I stared at his picture along with others, I felt my heart breaking. I wanted it to be a lie so bad...I wanted to believe that my father would never hide anything from me...but he did. It wasn't until James touched my shoulder that I realized I was crying.

"It's ok Allison...I'm sure your dad had reasons to hide this from you." he said.

I sniffled and walked in another direction, finding a picture of James and his history with my dad.

"Here we go," I said as I wiped my eyes. "You and my dad were part of an elite team of defenders. It says here...you were the only one to give your life in service to your country."

He stared at his picture for awhile before reading more about himself. After a few moments he glanced at me, "Oh my God...I remember him now...we were best friends back then...thick as thieves. He used to call me Bucky...but I don't remember much about the last time I saw him. It's all a blur"

I smiled softly, "I guess a friend of my dad's is a friend of mine..."

He looked at me with a soft grin, "So you finally trust me?"

"I guess so, but you don't trust me." I said.

"Not you...your powers. I'm sure we'll figure out how to gain control of them." he told me.

"So now what?" I asked. "We know a little about you now..."

"Yeah we do, all that's left is to start a new life." he said as we finished walking through the museum.

"James I've got to tell someone I'm alive...I can't just remain in hiding forever. Besides my Godfather might be able to help me." I told him.

"Your Godfather? Tony right?" he asked.

"Yes...you saw that vision too?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, are you sure you can trust him?"

I was about to answer when the alarms sounded all around us. I looked around as all the exits were closed and locked and a familiar voice came through the intercom, "Allison...if that is you please move away from that man,"

"Tony?" I asked before glancing at James.

"Do as he says,"

"You're letting me go?" I asked.

He nodded, "For now...just keep yourself safe alright?"

I nodded as he took off running for an exit, crashing through the door with lightening speed. I wasn't sure where he was going but part of me felt as though I might see him again in the near future. As soon as he was gone, there was a loud crash from above my head. I looked up and saw a robotic man...no...a man in a suit of red and yellow metal coming down towards me. My mouth fell open...

"Iron Man..." I said as he landed in front of me. His mask retracted revealing the face of my Godfather.

"Hey Allie..." he said as my hair began to change back to normal. "Oh God what have they done to you..."

I could barley speak as he walked up and put his arms around me. "W-Why didn't he tell me...why did you all hide this from me?"

He looked down at me before picking me up in his arms and then flying me out of there. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me next, but...I knew things wouldn't be the same.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER NINE**

 **Dangerous Instincts**

I remained quiet as Tony carried me to his Tower. I was inwardly confused that he hadn't taken me home but I chose not to question him. Maybe my father was there waiting on me to get there? Who knew? I was just glad to be around people I knew and understood. Still...I wondered what happened to James. Was he going to be alright? My hair turned a deep purple at that moment causing Tony to look concerned.

We landed on top of the Stark Tower a few moments later and went inside. Instead of the family reunion I was expecting to get I was swarmed by several nurses doctors and scientists.

"Get her to the lab…she isn't herself and I want to know why." He said before they walked me towards his elevator.

"Wait Tony! I want to stay with you!" I screamed. "Please don't leave me with these people!"

"Honey we're not going to hurt you," one of the nurses said. "Tony has the best medical team just wanting to check you out is all."

I gritted my teeth and shoved the doctor to my right off of me. Due to my careless strength, I accidentally sent him flying towards a wall, knocking him out instantly. Tony looked at me in shock as I turned towards him. He slowly put his hands up and backed away from me.

"Allie…listen to me baby…..I need you to calm down OK?"

I glared at him with such intensity in my eyes and rage in my heart...a rage I couldn't explain.

"I've been experimented on enough…. No one else is doing anything to me!"

"OK no problem…" he said before nodding his head at the doctors, nurses and scientists. They glanced at me before slowly leaving the room, making sure to grab their injured comrade on the way out.

Once they we're gone I sat down on his leather sofa and tried my best to calm down. Tony kept his distance until my hair returned to it's normal color. A small tear fell from my eye as I stared at my hands.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered.

Tony slowly walked up to me and got down on one knee. He took my hands into his own and bent his head down to see my face. "Allie, I don't know what those people did to you but we're going to figure this out ok? I won't rest until I'm able to get that out of you...but you've got to let my doctors have a look at you ok?"

I sniffled and turned my head away from him, "What about my dad...does he know you found me?"

"Not yet...and we should probably keep it that way until-"

"-No!" I snapped, making him jump back a little. "I need to talk to him...I want to know why he never told me he was Captain America."

Tony sighed heavily, "I told him we should have told you sooner but he wanted you to be a normal teenager..."

"So why didn't _you_ tell me?" I asked. "I'm supposed to trust you remember?"

"Yes Allie...and you've got to believe me...I wanted to tell you, but if I would have your father would have never spoken to me again."

I chuckled and stood to my feet, "He'll never speak to you again if he finds out about your true feelings for my mother..."

His face fell in shock as he watched me begin to pace the room. "Allie, wait...let me explain..."

"What's there to explain?" I asked.

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

I studied his face for a moment and then cracked a smile. "These powers...I can read minds and see visions of you all when I concentrate hard enough on you. I heard a conversation you had with Bruce..."

"That's incredible...but look please don't be upset ok? My feelings for her are way over...besides I have love for another."

I nodded knowing just who that love was for but I chose not to bring it up. "So what are your doctors going to do to me?"

"Well, they're going to draw some blood and see just what was put inside of you. Dr. Zola was a mad scientist who helped develop the serum used to give your father his super strength. We think he may have done tohe same to you but only with a different serum."

I nodded and then smirked, "Try serums...he used more than one on me."

With a heavy sigh he walked over to me and took my hand, "Then we better get looking,"

I smiled and walked with him towards the elevator. I was a few steps away when I got extremely light headed and fell into Tony's arms.

"Allie! Hey are you ok?" he asked.

My body began to get gradually warmer and my heart began to race quicker than I would of liked.

"Allie? Come on talk to me baby," he said before picking me up in his arms and carrying me into the elevator. I opened my eyes and tried to answer him but my blurred vision made me sick to my stomach.

"Damn it you're burning up," he said as he kicked the button for the medical level of the building. "Don't worry we'll get you taken care of."

I wanted to believe him but I felt so weak...Doctor's and nurses fled to us when we got off of the elevator. Tony carried me to a room and laid me down on a hospital bed.

"She just got sick...please help her." he said before backing off.

A short nurse with blonde hair and green eyes checked mty temperature, yelling "Oh God...it's at 105.6 and still rising."

As soon as she said that I passed out...I didn't know or understand what was happening to me but I got answers as soon as I woke up. There was a cool towel on my forehead and an IV attached to my right arm. There was also a heart monitor attached to me. I felt slightly cooler than I was before but still painfully sick.

"Allie?"

I turned my head to my left and was overjoyed to see my father standing there.

"Hi dad," I said hoarsely

He smiled and bent down to hug me. I weakly wrapped my arms around his strong body wanting nothing more than just to go home.

"I missed you so much kiddo," he told me as he backed away and took a seat in a chair.

"I missed you too..." I said. "Dad...why didn't you tell me who you really were?"

He sighed, "Allie I couldn't...I wanted to make sure you had a life as a normal teenager you know? What kid wants to grow up in the shadow of their already famous father?"

I sighed as my eyes filled with tears, "But I might have been better prepared for something like this to happen to me...Dad I'm scared of these powers...I don't understand them..."

"I know you don't and I'm sorry," he said before Tony came into the room holding a folder.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" he asked as he opened the folder.

"Still sick," I said as I wiped my tears from my face. "Did you guys figure something out?"

He glared at my father, "We did...and it's not good."

"What?" I asked.

He glanced at my father and then sighed heavily, "Allie, you're sick because you're pregnant."

I looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about? I can't be pregnant."

"I said the same thing until we did a full exam on you while you slept...you've never had sex that's true...but it looks like the doctor implanted someone's sperm cells inside of you..."

I gasped in shock and fear. "Oh my God."

"Oh my God is right..." my dad snapped. "Who in the hell does that doctor think he is!"

Tony sat the folder down on a stand next to me while I sobbed. "There's more...you're about two months along and I'm pretty sure the baby is the real experiment."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I wiped my tears from my face.

"I mean, I think they injected you with the serums to see how you're body would take it and once your body absorbed them, they injected you with the sperm cells, waited to make sure you'd get pregnant and then froze you in order to study you. My guess it that your child is going to be the next enhanced being...everything they injected you with will transfer to the child."

I took a deep breath while all of this processed, "So...who's DNA am I injected with?"

"We don't know, the baby is too small to draw a sample from right now." he said. "We'd have to wait until you're at least six months along-"

"Wait!" My dad snapped, "There's no waiting here...you're going to get rid of that kid right now!"

I glanced at my dad feeling slightly angry all of the sudden.

"I already tried that...my head surgeon is suffering from a concussion she gave him in her sleep." Tony said.

"Good." I said with an evil smirk of satisfaction.

They both glanced at me in shock as I placed my hand on my flat belly, "No one is going to hurt my baby...not you...or your pathetic medical team...he or she is mine...and mine to protect."

Tony glanced at my dad and then back at me, "Allie? Are you feeling alright?"

I wasn't sure what had came over me, but hearing that something was growing inside of me seemed to turn on a protective instinct...but it wasn't my own.

"Get out...both of you...I'm tired." I said before turning onto my side and closing my eyes. Before I fell asleep, I heard my father's thoughts and I wished I hadn't.

" _Oh Allie, if I'd known they would do this to you I wouldn't have let them take you like this."_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER TEN**

 **AN OLD FRIEND**

My father and Tony kept their distance for several days after that. I was finally able to get out of the bed and at least walk around the room after two days in bed. I also started practicing with my powers again, using my mind to open and close the door and to move different objects across the room. I sat in bed one morning and formed an energy ball in the palm of my hand. It was no bigger than a baseball and had a bluish color. It was cold too, and turned the window behind me into an ice cube when I threw it at it.

"Damn it Allie...you have ice powers as well?" Tony asked as he brought me lunch that day.

I shrugged with a soft smile, "I guess so...is that spaghetti with meatballs?"

"You're favorite," he said with a smile as he placed it on my lap. "I thought it might help you feel better."

I smiled at him softly, "It does thank you,"

"No problem," he said before heading towards the door.

"Hey Tony?" I called after him.

"Yeah," he said

"Aren't you going to ask me about the guy I was with?" I asked. I noticed that none of them seemed to care about James or why he fled the scene and I wondered why...

Tony smiled, "No need to, we already know who he is and we're working to bring him in."

"But why? He rescued me from that place." I said.

"Yes but he also took you there and I want to know why?" he said. "No one kidnaps my goddaughter and gets away with it..."

I smiled at his bravery but a piece of me didn't want anything to happen to James. "Actually I'd like to think he didn't have much choice in the matter...when he saved me from that place he barely knew who he was or why he was in that place with me."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Of course I am..." I told him. "I did just spend a little while with him.

He sighed, "Yea that's true."

"Just promise me you won't hurt him if you find him...he's my friend..." I told him.

He looked at me calmly and then gently nodded. "You got it kiddo."

I smiled as he walked out of the room wondering if he would really keep his promise. As I ate I thought about my father and wondered deeply what he meant about letting them take me. My father loved me so much...why would he allow my kidnapping to happen?

Was he working for the mad doctor?

After finishing my food, I was moved to the guestroom I stayed in once before. I laid in bed and was about to take a nap when I heard a knock at my door. I stared at the door for a moment and sensed that it was my mom. I opened the door for her and we ran into each other's arms.

"Oh baby, I was so worried about you." she said.

"Same here..." I told her before we walked to the bed and sat down. "Your father told me everything they did to you...I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you through this ok?"

I nodded as I thought about what my father said.

"Allie what's wrong?" she asked.

I took a deep breath wanting to tell her so bad about what I heard but I knew she'd only go question him about it.

"Have you ever had something to tell someone but you knew telling them would only cause problems?" I asked.

She nodded slightly, "Yes I do...why what's wrong?"

I moved some of my hair behind my ear, "Nevermind...it's not important,"

She rubbed my back and then pulled me in close to her. "Honey whatever it is...you can trust me ok? I won't tell a soul if you don't want me to."

I looked up at her with an evil glare in my eye, "Even dad?"

She sighed, "I knew it...he had something to do with your kidnapping right?"

I pulled away from her in shock, "How did you know?"

"Secret interrogation is something I learned a long time ago...I had a feeling about two days after you went missing that he had something to do with it..." she said as she got up and started walking back and forth across the room.

"Be careful, Tony might have this room bugged." I told her.

"Oh he did but that's why your momma deactivated the bugs when I found out you were being moved to this room earlier." she said with a smile.

"Mom...were you a spy?" I asked her.

"An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. babygirl...something I've always wanted to tell you but I didn't think you'd believe me."

I smiled at her, "So...what now? Have you done any digging?"

"I have but all I know is that you've been injected with a serum that contains a certain power from at least 5 of the Avengers. You're tellapathic power is from Wanda or Scarlet Witch, when you get angry your strength quadruples thanks to Bruce or The Hulk-"

"Bruce is the Hulk? That's crazy!" I said with a smile.

She nodded, "Yes. He's always able to remain calm around you."

"Well that explains him always letting me into the lab when I come over...mom...do you think my baby will be dangerous?" I asked.

She sighed, "Not as a child of course...but we won't know until it gets here right?"

I nodded, "Right..."

"Anyways, I know your father had something to do with this because of an email he received two days after you were taken. It was instructions on what to tell all of us and what to do from month to month while you were gone. He was also paid a hefty wage for secrecy...$200,000 every month you were gone.

I sighed heavily. "I don't understand why he would do this,"

"Me either, and that's why I've been secretly working on our divorce." she said.

I dropped my gaze from her, "I'm sorry mom."

"Don't be...your father has been doing a lot of things behind my back that I'm absolutely done with...this was just the last straw for me." she said. "Anyways I'm going to let you rest. You and that baby are going to need it to keep you from getting sick."

"Yeah you're right."

We were both startled by the sudden sound of the alarms going off in the building. We headed out of my room and down the hall to the right seeing guards running down the stairwell. I sensed that someone was under attack...or...the building itself? I grabbed my mom's hand and we took a shortcut down a different flight of steps. About halfway down I ran into another guard who I almost attacked until I saw a familiar set of eyes.

"James?" I asked.

He took off his helmet and mask showing off his newly shaven face. "Hey are you alright?"

I nodded with a smile, "Yeah...how did you get in here?"

"No time to explain," he said as he grabbed my hand, "I've got to get you out of here."

"Hold on, you're not taking my daughter anywhere!" my mom snapped.

"Mom wait, he rescued me ok? Let's just do what he says." I told her.

She glared at him for a moment and then sighed, "Ok fine..."

"I'm sorry Allie, but you've got to come alone. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." he told me.

"Are you kidding me? Look pal-"

"-Mom he's right...listen I don't know what's happening here but I promise I'll keep in touch ok?"

She shook her head, "No Allie! I refuse to let you run away with this nobody!"

"Mom please! I don't have time to argue-"

"HEY! YOU THERE!" a guard shouted from below. James turned and was about to shoot the guard but I beat him to it. That strange protective instinct took over me as I stepped in front of James, raised my hand, and blasted the man with one of my ice balls freezing him from head to toe. I think snapped my fingers and he shattered into a billion pieces.

My mom looked at me in shock, "Allie...what did you just do?"

I glared at her, "Protected my family...now get back up those steps...or else."

Without a second thought she turned and ran back up the steps leaving me alone with James. He smirked a little bit before gesturing for me to follow him. I smiled back and gladly followed him down to the basement level of the building. He found a loose manhole and pulled it off before we made our daring escape.


	12. Chapter 12

**READERS:** THANKS FOR THOSE WHO ARE REVIEWING THIS STORY. I REALLY APPRECIATE THE FEEDBACK =)

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **A NEW ENEMY**

James and I ran down the damp and dismal sewer as if our lives depended on it. I didn't know where he planned on taking me but I hoped it was somewhere safe. At this point we were both criminals and I knew what would happen if we were captured.

"Allison you're slipping! Come on before we're caught!" he yelled.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed I was falling behind. I started to pick up speed so I could keep up with him, but an explosion just ahead of us stopped us in our tracks.

"Damn it!" James said before grabbing my arm and tossing me in the air. When I landed on his back, he took off running down another sewage drain in top speed. I watched in fear as he took every twist and turn that he could, trying with might to lose the guys behind us. We were close to finding a way out, I could tell...but we didn't get that far.

"Come on, climb up the ladder," he told me as he let me down.

I had just put my hand on the ladder before an electric shock sent James to the ground. I looked in the direction of the fire, and saw my father fully dressed in uniform holding some type of weapon.

"G-Go! Run Allison!" James said. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

I nodded and climbed as fast as I could. My father tried his hardest to shoot me down but I mentally deflected his shots. I wasted no time pushing the manhole cover off and climbing out of that nightmare. I looked back to see them capturing James before taking off running through the city. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get away from there. I ran far...farther...until I finally reached the edge of the city. I was about to cross the long bridge, crying as I thought of the horrible things they might do to James. Suddenly, a vision stuck me...a horrible one...

Inside of Stark Tower, everyone was either unconscious or gone from this life. I saw other soldiers that I didn't recognize scattered all around making sure everyone in their way was disposed of. Then...I could see James being held in one of Tony's torture chambers all alone. There was an explosion that went off and I saw a tall man...wait...a being of some sort that had a red skull in place of his head. He was ghastly to look at! When James saw him, he tried his best to break free of his restraints but it was no use. Then the man walked up to the chamber and began saying a random set of words I didn't understand. That's when it happened...I watched in horror as the random words turned James back into that horrible winter soldier that he was. He screamed in agony as his brain reset itself and broke free of his restraints. When the man was done speaking he freed James who said something once again in a language I didn't understand.

The man smiled in satisfaction and said, "Bring me the girl...so together...we can be unstoppable."

James nodded in response before walking out of the room to come and find me. When I came out of the vision I began running as fast as I could knowing that if James got to me in time, he would surely complete this mission. I decided to run to the suburbs where I didn't really know anyone. I stumbled onto the porch of this little old lady who gladly took me in once I spilled the story of being a young pregnant teen who's mom kicked her out. She seemed friendly...with shoulder length white hair and brown eyes that were full of life. Something about her seemed familiar to me...but I couldn't quite place it.

"You poor thing..." she said as she poured warm water down my back in the tub. "You must of walked a long mile to get here."

"Something like that...thank you so much for letting me stay here. I promise it'll only be for the night."

"Oh you can stay as long as you need to dear. I could never let a pretty little thing like you out into the world with a baby on the way." she said.

I nodded with a warm smile, "Thanks...what is your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"Peggy dear...Peggy Carter." she said.

My eyes widened in shock, "You mean...Aunt Peggy Carter?"

She glanced at me blankly and then smiled, "Oh now I know why I recognize you...you're Sharon's daughter,"

"Yes...yes I am," I said before getting up from the tub, "And I have to go if you know who I am."

"Oh come now dear, you're safe here." she said. "I won't tell your mother or father you're here if you don't want me to,"

"It's not that I don't want you to...I'm just in some trouble and it's important that they don't find me."

She stared at me for a moment before nodding her head, "Ok dear, now finish your bath and then we'll talk."

I nodded and did as she asked, finishing my bath slowly. When I was done, I put on the white nightgown she had laid out for me and joined her in the living room. I was a bit shocked to see all of the windows closed and covered so no one could see inside.

"So what kind of trouble are you in dearie?" she asked.

"The Winter Soldier is after me right now...the rest is a long story." I told her.

She sighed, "Oh my, Sergeant Barnes is a dangerous man...good thing he doesn't know I still live..."

I smirked and took a seat on her couch. "Aunt Peggy, I was given powers 6 months ago and those same people impregnated me with Sergeant Barnes's DNA. I don't know what to do or who to trust."

She chuckled and sat down in her armchair, "Given your powers? Oh my...that must mean you have the rare blood type your father has...the kind that allows for genetic mutation..."

"So that's why that crazy doctor was after me." I said. "But why make me carry this baby?" I asked.

She sighed, "Because your mom can't carry it of course...how else are they supposed to make more super soldiers?"

I glanced at her as a wicked smile etched across her face. I slowly stood up and backed away from her as she reached for her neck and pulled off a pretty damn good mask. I was horrified to see the man with red skull staring back at me.

"Dear Allison...you look as if you've seen a ghost..."

I was about to attack him when something flew past his head and struck me in the chest. When I looked down there was a small needle sticking out from my chest and a red fluid going inside of me. Before I could say anything, I fell over and was instantly knocked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

A TURN OF EVENTS

" _Miss Rogers?...Miss Roooogggerrrs..."_

My eyes popped open at the soft sound of the mad doctor's voice. I found myself back in that room that I originally woke up in, still strapped to the bed and wearing that old hospital gown. There was tape over my mouth like before and I felt extremely tired. The man I seen before I was captured was nowhere in sight but the mad doctor I witnessed James kill was standing to my right holding a clipboard in his hand. This was all so confusing to me...why was this mad doctor alive again?

" _Good evening Miss Rogers...I see the serum worked better than I expected it to."_ he said.

My eyes widened as I came to realize what was happening. Everything I had just gone through...was a vision of what was to come. I clenched my fists together and ripped my arms from my restraints. The doctor backed up in fear as I sat up and ripped the tape from my mouth. I looked at him sternly with a smirk as he stood against the counter.

I hopped out of the bed and looked around.

"How long have I been here?" I asked. "Has it been 6 months yet?"

He shook his head in confusion, "No you've only been here 1 week...I was just about to-"

"Put me in crygentic stasis? Or maybe inject me with several different serums...or Impregnate me with a child..."

His eyes widened in shock, "H-How did you know about all of that?"

I chuckled, "That serum you gave me allowed me to see into the future...and I plan to take this chance to rewrite it."

"Oh my...this is not what I had planned...but no matter I'll just let Sergeant Barnes put you down!" he yelled before hitting a red button that was on the wall behind him. I smirked evilly before running towards him, plunging my hand into his chest and ripping his heart out. It beat steadily in my hand as I backed away from him feeling strangely great with what I did...He dropped to the ground, eyes still on me and said. "Y-yes..my p-pet...you're t-the p-perfect k-k-killing m-machine."

I smirked, "I feel perfect...but I can't be until I prove myself right?"

His mouth fell open before I squeezed his heart in my hand until it exploded. He was gone within seconds and I dropped the remains at his feet. The door behind me to the left, came flying open seconds after that and James stepped into the room. He looked fierce and ready to fight but he was no match for me... I lifted my hand in his direction and mentally lifted him from his feet. I began to close my hand into a fist making him scream in agony.

"Drop the gun..." I said calmly. "Drop it or die..."

He gritted his teeth and dropped the gun just before I sent him flying into a wall. Thinking he was knocked out, I walked up to him ready to take him out of this place, but he got up and began trying to fight me. We duked it out for what seemed like forever before I was able to get the upper hand. He fell onto his back and I climbed on top of him, pinning his arms to the ground. I looked deeply into his eyes, tapping into the shadows of his mind before I saw the real James there.

" _Sleep...sleep..."_ I whispered before he became very weak and finally went to sleep. With a sigh of relief I got up and mentally levitated him into the air so I could break us out of this place. I walked the halls, remembering which way was out from my vision. I made sure to kill everyone in sight including the doctors who experimented on me. Once I made it outside, I placed James in the back of the helicopter and got in the driver's seat. With a flick of my wrist the helicopter came to life and we were on our way to my father's house...a decision I knew should have been made from the beginning.

We made it there about an hour later in a raging rainstorm. I landed the helicopter not too far from the house but not to close to cause an uproar. I looked over my shoulder at the sleeping man before me. I studied his face and noticed that this was the first time he slept outside of being frozen. I hoped my father could help...and I hoped him doing this to me would be further explained.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to the helicopter. I levitated James once again and walked to my house. As I got closer I noticed that Tony's car was outside but my parent's cars were both gone. Cautiously I walked up onto the porch and gently laid James on our bench. I took a deep breath and waved my hand over the door knob, unlocking it. I slowly opened the door and stepped inside finding it strangely quiet inside of the house. I made my way into the hallway, making sure to slowly look around the corners of the kitchen and the living room. I didn't see anyone but I could sense someone was definitely in the house.

"Hello?" I called out but no one answered.

I looked back at the storm making sure James hadn't woken up before slowly walking up the steps. My bedroom light was on, so I headed in that direction. From the hall I could sense that Tony was definitely in there...but what was he doing? I walked up to the door and gave it a firm push, seeing my Godfather standing at my window facing the storm.

"Tony?"

He turned around in shock hearing my voice. "Allison?"

I smiled and ran into his arms letting him pick me up and spin me around.

"Oh I'm so glad you're safe...where have you been?" he asked.

"It's a long story but first I need to get James to safety." I told him.

He raised his eyebrow at me, "James? You mean the guy I saw running across the field a second ago?"

I gasped and looked out of the window, seeing the helicopter take flight.

"Damn it!" I yelled. "I wonder where he's going,"

"Who was he?" Tony asked.

I sighed, "A long lost friend of my fathers...it's a long story honestly." I said.

"Well I've got time to kill...come on I'll take you to my place." he told me.

I nodded and together we headed out of my house and headed to the Stark Tower. On the way there I filled Tony in on everything I'd been through and the vision I had. He was both amazed and pissed with my father for letting this happen to me.

"I should kill him." he told me.

I shook my head, "No! Don't even tell him you know...I want to see if he'll tell me the truth on his own."

He sighed, "Maybe we shouldn't tell him you're back at all..."

"Come on Tony you know we can't do that." I told him as we pulled into the parking garage. "He has to at least know I'm alive...and my mom of course."

He parked his car quickly and turned off the car. "Allie...I can't promise not to hate your father, when he hurts you...I can't control my anger."

"But you guys are friends aren't you?" I asked.

He looked out of his window for a moment and then glanced at me, "No...your father and I never got along. Your mom made me your godfather...not him."

I looked away for a moment and then heard something he said in his mind.

" _And now I love you more than I should..."_

I looked at him, "I heard that."

He looked at me slightly surprised, "You can read minds too?"

I nodded as tears filled my eyes, "It's a gift I wish I didn't have, but...I have it now."

He sighed, "Allie...I'm so sorry if that made you uncomfortable..."

I smirked at him, "It doesn't...it actually makes me happy knowing someone deeply cares about me other than my father."

He sighed with relief, "Well I'm glad I got that off my chest."

I giggled and then got out of the car with him. Together, hand in hand we went inside of the Tower where he got me a change of clothes, a bath, and a place to rest for the night. It was the first time I felt truly safe in awhile.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 **THE KISS**

The following morning was an emotional one for me. I woke up to see my mom sitting by my bedside waiting for me to wake up. A soft smile appeared when my eyes opened and laid eyes on her angelic face. Without a word, I sat up and wrapped my arms around her. We held each other for at least 5 minutes just enjoying our reunion.

"Are you ok Allie? " she asked.

I nodded with a grin as I pulled away from her. "How about you? "

She sighed, "Well aside from being angry with your father, I'm over joyed that you are safe."

"Where is he? " I asked as my blood began to boil again.

She looked at me in shock as my hair turned a deep shade of red. "Allie…. What did they do to you? "

I glanced at her and immediately felt bad for scaring her. I closed my eyes and relaxed, turning my hair back to normal. "I'm sorry mom…it looks like dad wanted them to turn me into the next Avenger however they weren't planning on returning me like he thought…"

She shook her head and sighed heavily, "What the hell was he thinking? You're just a young girl… "

"I don't know… but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that I have to learn to control these powers. So far I'm doing pretty well,"

She sighed, "Actually Tony is down in the lab right now working on a way to get those powers out of you. "

I raised my eyebrow, "Why? "

"Well first of all you're 16 years old Allie, you shouldn't have to live your life the way your father lives his. You were supposed to be a normal teenager… with a normal life. "

I frowned at her, "I understand that mom, but I think I can do some good with these powers."

She shook her head, "But Allie don't you realize what these powers are? They could be a curse-"

"-or a blessing…"

The two of us l looked at the door and saw my father leaning in the doorframe. I got a little tense at first but then I remembered how much I truly missed him.

"Allie needs those powers Sharon." He said.

"Are you insane? She's a 16 year old girl Steve! "

He nodded, "Yeah and she's my daughter….I don't want anyone thinking they can just mess with her and easily get away with it. She needs to be able to protect herself!"

I threw my covers off of my legs in anger, "Don't sit here and talk about me like I'm not here! "

"Don't take that tone with me young lady!" he snapped "You think I would of let those bastards take you away if I didn't know what I was talking about? "

My mom gasped as I gritted my teeth together, "So you admit it…"

He looked away for a moment, "Allie… I did what I had –"

"I hate you… " I said before running out of the room with eyes full of tears. I never thought my father would drop his ego for one moment to admit to something like this but he did…. I went all the way downstairs to the lab where Tony was. He was behind his desk typing something on his laptop when I walked in.

"Hey kiddo, how are you…are you crying?" he asked as he got up from his desk.

I wiped my eyes, "No… there's something in them. "

He shook his head and put his pen on the desk, "Let's go for a walk, "

I smiled and followed him out of the lab. We always took walks like this when I was upset or he needed an opinion about something and he wanted me to hear it out. We headed towards his elevator and I began to sob yet again. As soon as we were inside he pressed a button to make the elevator stop and he pulled me into his embrace.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He said.

I sniffled, "My dad admitted to letting me be kidnapped. How could he do this to me? "

I felt Tony's muscles tense around me. "Don't worry about him OK? Besides I'm making you something that'll keep those powers at bay for a bit."

I looked up at his concerned face, "I'll still have them right?"

He nodded, "Yeah of course, it only rids you of them for a few hours,"

I smiled and took a step back from him, leaning against the wall. "I'm glad… I want to be an Avenger. "

"You do? "

"Yeah, fighting to protect people is in my blood." I told him.

He smiled at me for a moment and then took a step towards me. "Beauty is in your blood too."

I smiled, "Thank you… but should you really say things like that when father is nearby."

He gently rubbed my cheek as he gazed into my eyes. "I don't care about him… all I care about is you."

I bit my bottom lip as he slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. I knew this was wrong but, what's a girl to do when she's trapped in an elevator with a man who can't control his feelings? My breathing trembled before his lips pressed against mine. As he pulled away he whispered "Yeah your mom is going to kill me,"

I dropped my gaze from him as my hair turned pink and my cheeks burned. Before I could respond a wave of pain filled my head as a vision of James running down the streets of New York city filled my mind. I dropped to my knees and screamed in agony as the pain grew. I saw Tony's guard's chasing him into and alley with a dead end. He fought violently against them but there were too many for him to take out. They shocked him until he was laying flat on the ground unconscious.

"Allison are you alright? " Tony asked as he held me in his arms.

I looked up at him as the pain subsided, "where is he? "

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me… " I snapped. "where is he? "

He sighed and helped me to my feet, "He's downstairs in containment."

"How long had he been here?" I asked.

"Since last night… In pretty sure he was coming to kill you."

I dropped my gaze to the floor, "No he wouldn't kill me… I saved him."

Tony looked at me with a puzzled expression. "You saved him? Why? "

"Because… .he's just like me, he's lost and confused in this world and I think I can help him."

He nodded, "You sound like a hero already."

I shrugged with a grin, "I learn from the best,"

With a nod of approval, he kissed my forehead and then pressed the button to take me down to the containment level. I was a bit nervous to see James...but inwardly I knew he wouldn't hurt me.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

 **TONY'S REQUEST**

Scared, worried, and anxious were the emotions surging through my body as the elevator opened up to the containment level. There was a long dark hallway ahead of me with ceiling lights neatly spread one after the other in a straight line from us to a black door. Tony gently touched my shoulder and was about to walk ahead of me, but I placed my hand on his stomach and glanced at him.

"I'm going alone."

"Like hell you are," he said.

I locked my eyes with his and folded my arms, "Tony...if you wish to see me as more than just your goddaughter, then you the first thing you need to do is trust my judgment...my father never trusts me and that's part of the reason I'm not telling him about your feelings for me..."

He sighed softly and then nodded, "Ok, I'll let you go alone, but I'm going to wait for you right here ok?"

I nodded and then kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

He nodded as I walked down the long hallway to the door that held James. I took a deep breath as I wondered what seeing him was going to be like now that things were different from my original vision. Would he be as caring and kind? I didn't know...but I was fully prepared to protect myself against him if necessary.

I placed my hand on the panel and watched as the door opened on it's own. I looked back at Tony once more before slowly entering the chamber. James was sitting in the middle of the room inside of a metal and glass containment unit. His hands were encased in what looked like giant metal shackles, along with his legs. There were metal arms keeping his torso strapped in and he was surrounded by glass. I felt awful seeing him in there...what a miserable prison.

I walked up to the front of the unit and took a seat in the interrogation chair. He lifted his head and said "I already told you all I...you..."

"Yeah...me..." I said.

He stared at me with an intense glare, "What are you doing here? Haven't they captured you yet?"

I shook my head, "There's no need...I'm Tony Stark's Goddaughter and Captain America's-"

"-Daughter," he cut me off. "So that vision I was seeing was from you..."

My eyes widened in shock and relief, "Yeah, you saw it too?"

He chuckled, "Of course...we're connected thanks to those bastards."

"What do you mean? I'm not pregnant like in the vision," I told him.

"No but a part of my power was transferred to you while you slept. Your pregnancy would've came next had you not of woken up."

I sighed, "Well it's a good thing I did."

"Tell me about it," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He glanced at me through irritated eyes, "I would never allow them to give you my seed let alone get you pregnant myself. You're way too weak and feeble minded to be the mother of my child."

My mouth fell open, "How dare you!"

"How dare _you..._ " he said. "How dare you come into this chamber expecting a friendship out of me...you may be an innocent bystander in all this but I'm still a very dangerous man...and I'll kill you if it becomes necessary."

I was so floored by his words that I hadn't noticed the tears flowing from my eyes. Why was he acting like this? I knew the man was tough but not to the point where he was basically making me feel like a weak puppy. Without another word to him, I got up and ran from the room and didn't stop running until I got back to Tony.

"Hey you ok?" he asked as I pressed the button for Tony's personal penthouse suite.

I shook my head, "No and I don't want to talk about it."

"Allie what did he do to you?" he asked.

I raked my hand through my hair as the elevator rose to the top floor of the tower. "Tony, you said you'd trust me..."

He looked away for a moment and rubbed his eyes, "Alright no problem. We'll talk when you're ready...for now I'd like to give you my ideas for you and your future with these powers."

"Ok...what's up?" I asked.

"Well in order for you to fully understand what you're capable of, I'd suggest you spending time with the others." he said. "They all live here in the Tower and are fully prepared to teach you everything you need to know."

I smiled and wiped the remaining tears from my eyes, "So will I be able to fight by your side one day?"

He tensed for a moment and then relaxed, "That's a possibility...there's no telling what you're capable of so until we know for sure I think it's best if you stay in the tower."

I nodded, "Fair enough,"

The elevator slowed to a halt a moment later. Tony gently took my hand and walked me into his beautiful suite. Once the doors closed he set the lock on the door and then walked me to the floor to ceiling windows off to the left.

"I love the view from up here," I told him as the sun shined down on us.

"I come up here to think," he said.

I chuckled and looked over my shoulder at the sitting area. There was a unique glass coffee table in the middle with a gold bucket full of ice and champagne on it."Apparently you like to entertain as well,"

He shrugged, "Well I love the ladies...can't help myself."

I frowned and walked away from him, "Then why bother with me?"

He glanced at me, "Allie...my feelings for you are very different from entertaining ladies...I'd give that up to have you."

I blushed as I searched his soul for lies...but there were none. He was genuine about how he felt. I turned around and looked into his eyes. "I'm happy to hear someone say that to me...I was starting to feel like no one cared about my feelings just their own."

He smirked, "Well you're father is like that...he's always been like that."

I looked down at the floor for a moment, "I would love to give you a chance, but I'm way too young for love."

"I'm not really asking for a chance to be with you like that...just asking for one night..." he said.

I blushed even harder and tried not to make eye contact with him but he wasn't having any of that. He grabbed my face and forced me to look him in the eye.

"You're cute as hell when you're flattered," he told me before kissing my lips. I thought he was going to pull away but his tongue found it's way inside of my mouth lighting my body on fire. I wrapped my arms around his neck, taking in this emotion filled moment. As we both found our senses and began to pull away I couldn't help but crack a soft smile. He pressed his forehead against mine and whispered, "Just think about it...alright? No one has to know about this."

I closed my eyes and nodded while trying to process what was happening between us. It was wrong I knew that...but it felt so right...

"Hey baby, are you ok?" my mom asked me later that night.

I was sitting in my room brushing out my hair when she came to check on me. I was so full of different emotions that my hair showed it...I was deep red on top, with a mix of pink and brown underneath.

"I'm ok I guess..." I told her.

"Judging by the colors in your hair I'd say you're confused about something." she said.

I smiled and put the brush down on the vanity. I turned around on the stool so I could face her and took a deep breath. "I'm still mad at dad..."

She nodded, "Is that why your hair just turned completely red?"

I nodded, "Most likely..."

"Listen honey...I'm not sure what your father was thinking but what's done is done and we're all going to make sure this doesn't ruin your life. Ok?"

I smiled, "Ok mom,"

She kissed my forehead and began to walk out before stopping and looking back at me, "Hey Allie, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure," I said.

"Would you stay away from Bucky for me? He's really unstable and I don't want to see you get hurt." she said.

"Oh that won't be a problem mom...he was a real jerk to me today so I can do that for you."

She smiled and left my room silently, shutting my door on the way out. I sighed and decided to get myself dressed for bed. I waved my hand over the closet doors making them open on their own. I smirked at the cute nightgowns Tony had picked out for me. He totally knew my style, and I loved that about him. However inwardly I didn't know how I felt about his request...I had never been with any man let alone had boyfriends that lasted longer than a month with me. Still I deeply cared for him like he did for me and I hoped that if I gave him one night...it would make our relationship so much sweeter.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER FIFTHEEN**

 **ALLIE'S TRUE POWER**

The very next day I found myself in on a new level of the Tower, a section I had never been allowed to go lurking about. I walked in with my mother, meeting the people I had only read about in comic books...The first was Clint, or Hawkeye as he liked to be called. He was about the same height as Tony, with blue eyes, short brown hair with light blonde highlights. I felt starstruck looking up at him and the bow hanging on his back.

"Good morning Allison, it's nice to finally meet you." he said.

I smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too."

He glanced at my mom and nodded, "I can take it from here Sharon."

"Just promise me she won't get hurt Clint, I already can't trust her damn father," she said before walking back to the elevator.

He shook his head, "Poor girl, she missed you so much when you were taken away. How are you holding up?"

I shrugged, "Ok I suppose. It sucks that I have to be confined here for awhile,"

"Ah don't sweat it, me and the others will make this an enjoyable experience for you." he told me as he put his hand on my shoulder and walked me down the hall. On the way, we passed a huge sitting room where Natasha sat reading a newspaper.

"Wait...Natasha's a-"

"-Enhanced human being? Something like that...you ever heard of the black widow?"

I smiled and nodded happily, "Yeah, oh my goodness who else is in this place?"

"Well you know about Bruce right?" he asked.

I looked at him sternly as we stopped in front of a door. "No...is he an Avenger too?"

Clint smirked, "Oh he's more than just one of us, he's the backbone of the group when he's angry,"

I gave it some thought while he punched in a few numbers on the keypad to the right of the door.

"Oh my gosh! He can't be The Hulk!" I said. "You're joking right?"

He shook his head as the door slid open. "I'm afraid not, welcome to the Avenger's Compound."

My mouth fell open as I stepped into the large circular room where Thor, Scarlet Witch, Quick Silver, Falcon, my dad, and of course Iron Man were holding a meeting. The walls were covered in different pictures of times when they each saved the world either together or alone and I couldn't help but stare at them.

"Good morning Clint, thank you for escorting our newest edition to the club." Tony said as he put his helmet away.

I smiled at him and walked up to the empty seat he tapped next to him. My dad smiled at me softly but I just cracked a softer one in return. I had no intention of speaking to him at the moment...even if he was in uniform.

"Allie we were just discussing what to do about The Winter Soldier, did you have any ideas?" Tony asked.

I glanced at the rest of them as they looked at me intently for my opinion. "W-well...I definitely think he'd make a great edition to the group if he could regain his memories."

"Oh no no no, he's way too dangerous to let out or even keep alive at this point." my dad said. "I say we gas him."

"Gas him? That's not the Avenger way though." I said.

"And how would you know that darling, you just got those powers like 5 minutes ago," he snapped.

I chuckled, "I don't need powers to know that none of you are killers." I said.

Tony nodded, "She's right Steve, we need him alive."

He glared at Tony, "And for what might I ask?"

"Because there's still someone out there who's going to come after me and him and that person is going to use us to kill each and every one of you," I said as I remembered the man with the red skull.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Uh newsflash...she was taken by these people so she would know what they were up to." Scarlet witch said.

"This place is a fortress though, and we could protect you both." Thor said. I glanced in the direction of his booming voice and boy was he attractive in person.

"Thank you for that Thor, but he isn't like the average villain, he can hide in plain sight with use of a skin mask that can make him look like anyone he wanted. If he gives anywhere near us all he has to do is mutter a few words in a specific sequence and boom...we're under his control."

"Shit." Tony whispered.

"However...I don't think they ever finished working on me so...I might be in the clear when it comes to mind control. The Winter Soldier is a different matter." I said as I looked down at my lap.

"Well there's my point." My dad said. "He's gotta go,"

I shook my head, "Dad, he's your best friend though. Isn't he?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "My best friend died a very long time ago."

I glanced at Tony, "He hasn't seen him yet has he?"

Tony shook his head, "No but are you sure that's who that is?"

I nodded, "Positive...please show him."

He nodded and then pushed some buttons on the arm of his suit. A few seconds later, a small projection screen shot out of his arm and showed a video of the captured Bucky Barnes. My dad studied his face for what seemed like forever before a small tear fell from his eye. It was strange seeing him emotional like that...I always thought nothing could make him cry due to his tough exterior.

He moved away from the table and stood up with clenched fists and gritted teeth. "Hydra did this to him! All these years I spent thinking he was dead and yet here he is."

"Did you want to see him?" Tony asked.

He glanced at the video again and then nodded, "Yeah...hopefully he remembers me."

"He does," I said. "He's a jerk too by the way."

My dad laughed, "He's always been like that with women."

"Oh yeah? Well he should try showing some respect to the girl who saved him from Hydra." I snapped before getting up and leaving the room. I walked down the unfamiliar hallway until I found Bruce working on something in this strange lab. There were small bottles with different color liquids all over the counters. Some of them even had fog coming out of them and others were bubbling.

"Hey kiddo," he said as he gently dropped a pinch of red liquid into a vile filled with clear liquid.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I took a seat in a chair in front of him.

"Working on a serum for you actually. We want to have something ready just in case you have a piece of me inside of you." he explained.

I giggled, "Boy everyone seems to be on edge when it comes to my powers."

"We have a reason to be," he told me. "There's no telling how strong you are Allie,"

"You mean dangerous right?" I asked, slowly feeling annoyed.

When he didn't make eye contact with me I got up and began walking out of the lab.

"We all care about you Allison, at least acknowledge that much." he said.

I clenched my fists together as my blood began to boil. "I know you guys care...but it can be a little overbearing at times..."

"Allie...what's wrong..." he asked. "Your hair..."

I turned around sharply and opened my hands, making every bottle in the room rise from the counters. "My hair isn't the only thing you should be worrying about right now."

I didn't know what was wrong with me but I was having trouble controlling my anger. It was as if I had a puppet master telling me what to do the entire time.

"Allie calm down!" Bruce yelled, but it was too late...

Before I could catch myself, a terrible shriek of terror came blasting from my throat and everything including the glasses shattered to pieces. Bruce ducked under a desk as the rest of the gang came running out of the other room.

"Allie! Stop!" my dad yelled as he raced towards me. I glared at him and waved my hand, making him fly towards a wall head first. Scarlet Witch ran to check on him announcing that he was unconscious.

"Damn she's very powerful..." Tony said with a smirk as he stepped towards me. "Allie, I'm not going to hurt you ok? Just relax...remember we are all family here."

I gritted my teeth at him at first but then I remembered that he was the only one besides my mom I could truly trust. I felt my heart rate slowing down as he inched closer and closer to me. I looked back into the lab and whispered something in Russian that even I didn't understand. Whatever it was, the room began to piece itself back together.

"Good girl..." Tony said as he pulled me in for a hug. I started crying in his chest feeling so dangerous and fearful of my own power.

"I don't want these powers...how do I get rid of them?" I asked.

He looked down at my tear stained face with a sigh and said, "You can't...they're a part of you now."

I cried harder as he rubbed my back and then walked me back to the elevator.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

 **THE WEAPON**

I spent those following weeks not only avoiding my father, but training with each of the Avengers. Even though they didn't hold back in our sessions, I had fun finally learning the ins and outs of controlling my powers. The person I had the most trouble with was my own mother and Natasha. They were teaching me to defend myself without powers and boy were they tough. I found myself almost pretending to be sick in order to avoid training with them sometimes but my mom knew better...

"You did great today honey," my mom told me one day after training.

"Thanks, I can't believe I finally hit both of you!" I celebrated.

Natasha smiled and patted my back, "Yeah you got lucky...that won't be happening again don't worry."

I laughed and walked with them to the stairs leading up to where my bedroom was.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" my mom asked.

I glanced at her with pure confusion on my face, "What do you mean?"

Natasha laughed, "Oh boy...Tony's going to be mad..."

"Mad about what?" I asked as I pulled my cellphone out of my back pocket. I looked for the date and nearly fell to the floor. "Oh my gosh!"

"You forgot about the banquet for his new weapon tonight didn't you?" my mom asked.

I nodded as my stomach turned over several times. Tony hated it when people forgot about things especially when it dealt with him...

"Oh crap...I have no idea what I'm wearing..." I said.

"Well I'm sure there's something in that closet for you," my mom said with a wink. "Go get dressed it starts in an hour."

I nodded and ran up the steps and down the hall to my room. On my way there, I heard a familiar voice in my head.

"Allie...Allie can you hear me?"

I stopped outside of my door and looked around for the source of the voice but saw no one there. I reached for my door knob and heard it again...this time it was a little louder.

" _Little girl...I know you can hear me."_

"James?" I asked as I stepped into my bedroom.

"So you _can_ hear me..." he said. "Where are you?"

I shut my bedroom door and threw off my shirt, "I'm still here in the Tower...why?"

"Listen...you need to be extremely careful. I've been sensing something dangerous since the moment I got here." he said.

I chuckled, "Yeah...look in the mirror. The only thing dangerous in this Tower besides my father's inconsiderate mind is you."

"Ok...I deserved that...but you've got to believe me." he said, sounding more worried this time.

I sighed, "Why should I? I'm just a feeble minded girl remember?"

He was silent for a moment while I began to strip out of my clothes. "OK...I get it. I'm sorry I was a jerk to you before, but you've got to understand I didn't exactly ask to be put to sleep for 60 years only to wake up and find out I've killed a bunch of people and almost harmed my best friend's daughter..."

"I know...OK I'll keep a close watch on everyone..." I said.

"Oh and Allie, don't do anything stupid." he said.

I shook my head, "I've been in complete control of my powers thank you."

"I wasn't talking about your powers...I was talking about that Godfather of yours."

I froze for a moment. Up until that very moment I had forgotten about Tony's offer. "H-How do you know about that?"

"I told you we are connected Allie...and something about him is very off..." he said.

I giggled, "There's nothing wrong with Tony, James...he's always had those feelings for me."

He sighed heavily, "Just be careful...silly girl..."

I shook my head and opened my closet doors. I gasped upon sight of a beautiful icy blue strapless dress that had ruffles on the bottom and glitter all over it. Attached to it was a note that read, "Ready to extend the olive branch...love dad."

I smiled with a sigh knowing deep down I could never stay mad at my father.

The banquet hall was full when I got downstairs. I smiled in awe as other famous inventors and famous people all shared laughs and conversation with one another. I looked around unsure of where to go when my father spotted me. I stared at him and he back at me...With a soft smile I made my way through the crowd and joined him, hugging him tightly and whispering "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Allie and I'm so sorry I put you through all of this." he said.

I nodded as he gently wiped a tear from my face. "I'm getting use to it so...it's all good."

He smiled and took my hand, "You look beautiful...I knew that color would suit you."

I blushed only this time my hair remained the light brown color it naturally was. "Dad stop."

He laughed and walked me to my table, where my mom, Natasha, and Bruce were all seated.

"Hey there pretty girl," Natasha said.

"Hi," I said before taking a seat, "So what kind of weapon is Tony presenting today?"

They shrugged, "No idea but I heard it's gonna a be a killer," my dad said as he sat down to my right.

"Yeah I heard that too, only I'm a little concerned about what it could be." Bruce said.

"How come?" I asked.

He looked at me and then my father sternly, "He didn't want me in on it this time."

"Hmmm that is a bit odd," Natasha said just before Tony took center stage.

I joined everyone in a standing ovation as he waved and took a small bow. He looked really good in his white tux with his hair slicked back and his goatee neatly cut. He reminded me of Bruce Wayne getting ready to walk the red carpet. We were just about to sit down when he locked eyes with me. I expected to see a soft smile or for him to blow me a kiss or something, but instead his face went slightly blank before he started addressing the crowd.

"Good evening, first I wanna thank everyone for coming here tonight. What you're about to see is the newest defense against our enemies...the only line of defense we will ever need in order to gain control of this world." he said.

My dad looked back at us, "Gain control of the world? What's he talking about."

"In order to show this weapon off perfectly...I'll need a volunteer...don't worry you won't get hurt I promise." he said as he scanned the unwilling crowd for a volunteer. I felt my stomach turning as he got down from the stage and walked around. "Come come now...don't be shy people. I know you can't see the weapon and that's what makes you scared...but I promise this weapon can be controlled..."

I looked over my shoulder at my mom, "Mom...something isn't right."

She touched my shoulder as I turned my attention back to Tony only to find him standing directly in front of me.

"You look like a fine participant..." he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. My mom stood up in protest but he never stopped to look back at her or the fear on my face.

The crowd clapped as I was brought to center stage and the spotlight shined on me. I didn't know what he was up to but something told me this wasn't going to be good.

"Now...what if I told you all that the weapon is armed and very dangerous right now and the only person in the room who can control it is me?"

A few people looked from side to side as he looked over at me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as he began to walk in circles around me.

"Here's the deal ladies and gentlemen...every entrance to this room has been barricaded...no one gets in or out." he said.

I felt my heart pounding as realization of what he was doing was settling in. "Tony...no.."

"Keep your mouth shut." he snapped. "For too long enhanced human beings like myself haven't gotten the respect we deserve. We save you...yet you call us monsters...and on the other hand...you puny enhanced beings...have no idea how to truly use your powers...and that's why I have my secret little weapon right here."

The crowd gasped as he placed his hands on my shoulders and began whispering a sequence of words...the same words used to set off The Winter Soldier. I screamed in pain as my brain began to reconfigure itself and the crowd jumped up and tried to flee.

"Tony stop this!" My dad yelled. "You know what she's capable of!"

"Tony? I'm afraid you're mistaking me for something else..." he said as he reached under the collar of his shirt and pulled off his facial prosthesis...I fell to my knees as I began to black out...loosing control of my own will. I looked up into the eyes of my new master...Red Skull...he looked back at me and said in Russian, "Stand my pet,"

I stood up with a devilish smirk and said back in Russian, "Ready to comply."

He smirked and then turned to to crowd, "Kill them...kill them all!"

"With pleasure," I said without a second thought. I reached for the bottom of my dress and ripped it off, revealing my legs from mid-thigh and down. I jumped into the crowd and began shooting everyone with a blast of icy cold beams. I wanted to stop deep down but I had no control over my body and it was the absolute worst feeling in the world.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

People screamed in terror as my father stepped up to fight me.

"Allie! Listen...you're not a monster!" he said.

"Hahahah oh look what we have here," Red Skull said. "The man who basically sold me his own daughter is now trying to stop her from the very thing he wanted."

"I wanted her to be one of us! Not a killing machine!" he yelled.

Red Skull laughed, "Pathetic worm...WE ARE KILLING MACHINES!"

I ran up to my father and shoved him in the chest sending him flying at a wall. He ended up going through the wall and crashing in the hallway. People tried to escape but I took care of them quickly, freezing them into ice blocks. Natasha was next to step up and fight me, and she fought valiantly...for a moment. I made quick work of her, throwing her on one of the tables and knocking her out cold.

"Allie!" my mom screamed. "Baby please stop doing this!"

I glared at her with mischief on my mind, "Sorry mom...but I don't answer to you."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes as I lifted my hand to attack her, but then I was tackled by an unseen force. I fell back onto the ground with a thud, as my attacker mounted me. When I opened my eyes I was shocked to see James on top of me.

"Damn it Allie, I told you to be careful!" he growled before preparing to punch me in the face.

I pushed him off of me, sending him flying up to the ceiling with a crash. Before he could hit the ground I kicked him in the chest and he flew towards the same hole my dad went through. James was fast to react, catching himself on the wall in the hall gingerly. He looked at me with gritted teeth and then launched himself at me. While we fought Red Skull took off running down the hall. I was getting so angry with James fighting me toe to toe without giving up. Soon I was battered and bruised and...getting weaker...

"Come on Allie, I know you're not giving up already," James said before punching me in the face. The blow sent me flying across the room. I hit several tables on the way but I couldn't seem to give up.

"Allison...these people are your friends and family...don't do this to them..." he said.

I shook my head as he ran up on me, "They must all die! I have orders!"

He shook his head, "No Allie...you have a brain of your own...YOU are in control of how this ends...no one else..."

I clenched my fists and began swinging at him again only this time I was missing like crazy. Soon I was too weak to even bother...I fell to the ground full of exhaustion. James stood over me for a moment before getting down on his knees next to me. He gently lifted my head into his palms, staring deep into my eyes.

"Time to wake up Allie..." he said before quickly head butting me in my forehead, knocking me out cold...

" _Honestly Steve do we have to keep her restrained like this?"_

" _It has to be done Sharon...we don't know if she'll wake up as herself or a crazed monster..."_

I didn't know if I was dreaming, or if this was real, but the fear in my parent's voices was enough to break my heart. I couldn't believe I did this to them and the others...I never wanted to be a monster...

"M-M-Mom?" I said hoarsely.

She gasped and ran to my side, "Allie? Allie are you ok?"

I opened my eyes and saw her face. It was stained with tears and mascara and her eyes were puffy. I then looked around the room, I was in Tony's medical unit...I saw my father standing by the counter to my left flicking a syringe.

"What is he doing? What's going on in here?" I asked as I began fighting the restraints.

"Listen honey you need to relax ok?" she said as she rubbed my head, "We just want to make sure you're going to be our Allie again."

I began to hyperventilate as my dad walked over to me and gently grabbed my arm, "Don't worry honey, it'll all be over soon."

"NO! Don't touch me!" I screamed. "STOOOOOOP!"

My dad held my arm tight and stuck the needle into my arm I screamed in pain as the liquid burned through my blood stream. A tear fell from my father's eye as watched me writhe in pain. Once the liquid was fully inside of me he pulled the needle out of me and then instructed my mom to come with him.

"I don't want to leave her side...I'll stay." she cried.

He sighed and then left the room, making sure to close the door behind him. I screamed my head off for at least an hour before finally drifting back off to sleep. My mother stayed with me through the night but wasn't there when I woke up in the morning. Instead I came face to face with someone else...

When I opened my eyes, the windows were open letting the sun shine into the room and onto my face. I turned my head away from the windows and came face to face with Tony. He was sitting on the bed looking down at me with that soft smile I loved so much. His arm was in a sling and there was a bandage over his forehead.

"Hey kiddo," he said. "How are you feeling?"

I cleared my throat and tried to sit up but my foot was wrapped up in bandages. "I'm sore...and confused..."

He nodded, "You should be, you've been out nearly a week or so."

I sighed, "What was that stuff my dad gave to me?"

"Just a temporary antidote...until I can figure out how to fully suppress your powers we'll be giving you that once a month." he told me.

"Good...I don't want these powers." I said as tears filled my eyes. "I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"I know sweetie...and don't be alarmed, you didn't kill anyone. As soon as you were knocked unconscious they all went back to normal." he told me.

I nodded with a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness...and you...how are you?"

"Well besides the mild concussion, torn rotator cuff, and cracked ribs I think I'm all good."

"How long were you...not you..." I asked.

He looked down at his lap, "The day after I made that offer to you, I was working in the lab late and next thing I know I get whacked in the back of my head. I fell and hit my head on the counter and when I got up to fight back...my arm suffered."

"Where did he keep you?" I asked.

"In his ship that was parked on the outside of the city. I'm so sorry he got to you before we could." he said.

"It's not your fault...besides I think I'm doing better already." I said. "Did he escape?"

"No...we got Red Skull locked up now." he said, "Bucky however...is gone."

I sighed, "Not again."

"He'll be back I'm sure..." he said. "Anyways I'm glad you're safe Allie...I'll leave so you can get some rest."

"Wait...before you go I wanna know something,"

He turned around and looked at me, "What's up?"

I bit my bottom lip for a second and then asked, "Does your love for me come from not being able to be with my mom or is it something different?"

A blank look crossed his face for a moment and for a second I thought I had angered him. "I use to love your mom that's for sure...and I know loving you the way that I do is wrong, but I can't help myself."

I nodded with a smile, "That's all I wanted to know...thanks for your honesty."

"No problem kid," he told me before leaving the room.

Deep down I wanted to love Tony the way he loved me but I knew it wasn't right and I knew my mother would hate him for it. Still the offer was tempting in so many ways...I laid in that bed and thought about everything that had happened to me over the last month and wondered if things would ever be normal again. Would I have these powers forever? Would I ever break down and sleep with Tony Stark? Most importantly...would James and I ever come face to face again?

 **The End**

 **Readers:** There will be a sequel to this story! Hope you enjoyed Part 1 of this tale! Please leave me a review about your theories for the next story and how you felt about this story.


End file.
